Chobits
by Woman in red
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sakura fue raptada por los miembros de Akatsuki. Cuando volvió, no era la misma [Basada en la serie Chobits, de Clamp]


_-Remake-_

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

**Summary**: Basada en la historia de Clamp "Chobits". Sakura es raptada por Akatsuki, y cuando vuelve… No es la misma de siempre.

**Resumen de la verdadera historia: **

Hideki Motosuwa es un chico normal que está a punto de cumplir 19 años. Un día, volviendo a su casa, encuentra tirada en la basura una Persocom. Las persocom son mujeres robots que hacen las tareas de la casa, sirven como computadoras con internet, etc etc. Son muy caras, por eso Hideki no pudo conseguir ninguna… Hasta esa noche que se encontró a la persocom en la basura. La tomó, se la llevó a su casa y presionó el interruptor. La muchacha se despertó y lo primero que dijo fue "Chii". Bueno, el convive con ella y le van pasando cosas, blah blah, miren la serie! ¬¬… Otra cosa, Chii (Nombre del persocom) no sabe decir otra cosa más que "Chii", a medida que pase el tiempo va a ir aprendiendo diversas cosas que le va a enseñar Hideki… Cualquier cosa que no entiendan, me preguntan, aunque estaría bueno que leyeran el manga/vieran la serie antes de leer este fic, si es posible. Pero si con lo que les digo les alcanza, genial!... :)

**¡¡Inspiración, ven a míiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chobits**

* * *

_Let_

* * *

Atardecer tranquilo. Y así le gustaban a él: Tranquilos, y silenciosos. Los pajaritos cantan, las nubes se levantan… Ah, no, disculpen, esa es otra historia.

Lo que voy a contarles hoy es la historia de un muchacho aparentemente normal: Uchiha Sasuke.

Aquel día parecía ser como cualquier otro.

_- Flashback -_

"¡Sasuke-teme está cansado!" dijo Naruto sin ánimos.

"Usuratonkachi, no me uses como excusa" replicó Sasuke con indiferencia.

"Hace horas que estamos caminando, Kakashi sensei…" comentó Sakura, sin quitar la vista del suelo.

"¡ESTAN AQUÍ!" gritó su sensei.

Cuatro miembros de Akatsuki rodearon al equipo siete. Sasuke tenía los ojos clavados en una persona. Ese ser, creador de sus peores pesadillas, profanador de su felicidad y de la de toda su familia. La ira lo penetraba y sobreexigía sus músculos, mientras el rencor lo corrompía con facilidad.

Pero aquel mentor de su odio más profundo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Él miraba a… Itachi dio un paso hacia ella.

"¡Ni un paso más, Itachi!" El pequeño Uchiha corrió para arremeter contra su hermano.

"Realmente no estoy interesado en vos" Le dijo, y dio otro paso, acercándose cada vez más a ella, que temblaba.

"… esperé tanto por este momento, Itachi…" Sasuke llegó hasta donde él estaba, y con un rápido movimiento, su hermano mayor lo tomó por el cabello (la cabeza), apretando el puño con firmeza cerca de su rostro.

"No molestes, foolish little brother" El Uchiha mayor tomó impulso para golpearlo. Sasuke cerró los ojos, esperando que el dolor apareciera, que el impacto se produjera. Pero nada sucedió. Todo era negro, todo era un vacío. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Una silueta caía al suelo estrepitosamente. Él calló de rodillas al suelo, frente a ella que se había interpuesto, frente a la niña que se había hecho un escudo para él. Vio como los rosados cabellos que adornaban su frente se veían teñidos de rojo por la sangre que brotaba de su cara.

Inconsciente, la muchacha calló al suelo. Sasuke no pudo moverse. Su cuerpo no respondía a los impulsos nerviosos que su cerebro enviaba, sin respuesta alguna por parte de los músculos. El akatsuki tomó a Sakura y la sostuvo en brazos. Otro, que vestía igual que él, pudo agarrar sin dificultad a Naruto.

_- Flashback –_

"Luego de tres días Naruto apareció y no ha hablado desde ese entonces" Susurró Sasuke.

El kyubi seguía en su lugar, el pequeño Uzumaki tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo y era lo más parecido a un autista que existe…

Pero ya había pasado una semana… ¿Qué había visto Naruto que lo había puesto así?

Y aquel día, aquel domingo que ahora amenazaba con marcharse y dejar a lugar a un fresco lunes, Sasuke añoraba aquella vocecita chillona 'Sasuke-kuuunn!!'. Una vez su madre, de muy pequeño, le había dicho "No te das cuenta de lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes… Y es en ese entonces cuando…"

"Es tarde para recuperarlo" La voz en la memoria de Sasuke y la suya se unieron, sonando a la vez.

Iba en dirección a su hogar, mirando todas las cosas que pasaban en el camino… ¿y si algún día las perdía? No, una persona no tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

Mientras caminaba, citaba mentalmente los objetos que veía. Un bote de basura, un perro, un puesto de comida, una rubia, una mochila en mal estado, más bolsas de basura Sakura, una tienda de regalos, un señ… Esperen un minuto¿SAKURA?!

Sasuke retrocedió unos pasos y allí la encontró. Era su compañera de equipo, sólo que con el pelo crecido hasta el suelo y cubierta por unas vendas. Se hallaba tendida en la basura con rostro inexpresivo.

Él tragó saliva. Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba. 'Murió…' le dijo una voz dentro de su mente. Posó sus dedos en el cuello de la chica, buscando escuchar ese latido que lo hiciera feliz. Pero no. Colocó su oído en el pecho de Sakura: Nada… Trató de encontrar pulso en sus muñecas. Silencio.

La levantó sin dificultad. ¡Ella había muerto!... Fue secuestrada por SU culpa, por SU estúpido impulso de matar a su hermano sabiendo que todavía no tenía el poder suficiente, y la habían matado por SU culpa.

Sintió algo húmedo en los ojos. Suaves gotas cayeron sobre la niña de cabellos rosas. '_No, no, prometí no llorar desde ese día… Prometí no llorar, prometí no ser vulnerable, prometí no volver a querer desde que vi muerto a todo mi clan...' _Pero fue inevitable. Caminaba rumbo al despacho del Hokage, con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡Eran las cuatro de la mañana¿Esperaba encontrarla realmente?

Tocó. Nadie respondió, pero una luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Abrió lentamente y encontró a Tsunade mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida, hundida en sus cavilaciones.

"Murió." Dijo el muchacho, cortante, cuando entró al salón.

La quinta abrió grandes los ojos y se giró con rapidez, para ver a su pequeña Sakura en brazos del chico, totalmente pálida y… muerta. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

Sasuke la tendió sobre el gran escritorio de la Sennin. Colocó una mano sobre su cara y la quitó de inmediato, asustada. 'Está helada…' pensó.

La miró detenidamente. Temperatura baja, sin pulso, sin respiración, pelo largo… UN SEGUNDO, ella había leído todo eso en algún lado. Corrió a su estantería de libros y sacó uno que decía "Jutsus prohibidos".

Corrió una por una las páginas con velocidad increíble, y se quedó en una en particular. Leyó con rapidez, cerró los ojos y sonrió. Levantó la cabeza y rió por lo bajo.

"Está viva"

A Sasuke, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se le iluminaron los ojos. Desbordaba de alegría.

"Es un jutsu hecho, probablemente, por tu hermano – comenzó Tsunade y se detuvo a pensar… ¿A quién más le podría pedir a las 4 de la mañana que cuide de ella?... Además, él la había encontrado – Llévala a tu casa, y busca el sello que la mantiene dormida. Tienes que presionar sobre todo el organismo, como si quisieses apretar un interruptor. En algún lado se encuentra… Es un punto en su cuerpo que la hará despertar si lo presionas, resumiendo. Tengo que buscar algunas cosas y luego de eso iré a tu casa. No la dejes sola por un segundo… Cuando esté en tu casa te explicaré bien"

La quinta Hokage salió volando del lugar.

Él todavía no reaccionaba… ¡Estaba viva! La cargó nuevamente como si fuese un bebé y la llevó a su casa. Realmente no pesaba nada, cualquier enemigo que quisera revolearla por aires no tendría problema alguno.

Caminaba mirando hacia el frente. Abrió con una patada la puerta de su casa, ya que tenía las manos inutilizadas. La apoyó con suavidad contra la pared, quedando ella sentada.

"Bien. Tengo que encontrar el punto que te haga despertar…" La miró con detenimiento. Sus ojos contornearon la figura de la muchacha, que estaba cubierta sólo con vendas… Un hilillo de sangre descendió por su nariz. Su nívea piel, las finas facciones de su rostro, su cuerpo… su cuerpo… Baño, urgente.

(7 minutos después)

El susodicho salió del baño, algo agitado, con un pote de crema en una mano y en la otra una servilleta.

"¿Dónde quedará…?" dijo él…

……………… _6 horas después_

"¡¡NO ENCUENTRO EL MALDITO PUNTOOOO!! – gritó con rencor – ¡Ya revisé en todos los lugares…!"

(En uno de los hombros de Sasuke apareció un pequeño Sasukito con cuernitos, colita de diablo y un tridente rojo que preguntó con picardía "¿TOOOOOOOOOOODOS?")

Tragó saliva.

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

"Vamos, Uchiha¡ánimo!... Lo haces para que despierte… No eres un pervertido, no eres un pervertido, no lo eres, no, no…"

Pasó una mano por su espalda y la otra la colocó en su pierna. Tragó saliva nuevamente y comenzó a levantar la mano con timidez. Sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, y su temperatura corporal iba en aumento. Siguió subiendo con lentitud… Pero no pudo más, y la dejó caer.

"¡Kuso!... ¿por qué no puedo…?"

Y, en un arranque, la levantó con rapidez, cerró los ojos con fuerza y posó su mano en la entrepierna de la muchacha, presionándola.

Sakura comenzó a moverse. Levantó la cabeza y luego su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, mientras las vendas se desprendían de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos, que habían perdido todo brillo. Miró a Sasuke.

"… Chii?" dijo.

Y así comienza esta historia. Así es como empiezan las aventuras y desventuras de un muchacho aparentemente normal: Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

_Como dije en la versión anterior, hay que estar demasiado drogada (O estar demasiado loca, como yo) como para que se te ocurra esto._

_Muy bien, remake de un fic que hice once xD basado en una hermosa serie de Clamp. Estaba escuchando el opening, looong time ago y se me ocurrió hacerlo._

_La gente me decía "¡Hay que tener imaginación para hacer algo como esto!" y yo respondía "No, hay que tener mucho alcohol, y mezclarlo con algún tipo de sustancia nociva para el organismo", porque creo que… _(alguien interrumpe)

_Naruto.- 'te bayo, vengo a quejarme._

_Loner.- La re put…_

_Naruto.- Mi queja es que soy un autista en este fic. Me REHUSO a seguir así, soy el protagonista de la serie! _(pose triunfal)

_Loner.- Pero no sos el protagonista de MI historia, así que shu shu¡Fuera fuera!_

_Naruto.- Pero es injusto¿por qué Sasuke-teme-baka puede tocar a Sakura-chan?_

_Loner.- oó Me estás haciendo enojar, rubio. Me caes bien, no lo arruines._

_Naruto.- Además, vengo a quejarme de que te haces la mala y no tomás alcohol, no __fumás ni te drogás. Te haces la chica ruda y sos más sana que Cormillot, datte bayo xD_

_Loner.- _(nerviosa)_ Eso es asunto mío._

_Naruto.- Realmente deberías agradecerme, 'te bayo. Te estoy ayudando con los lectores. Imaginate que la madre/padre/tutor/encarcago de alguno se le ocurre leer y ve que decís que te andás drogando para escribir fics. Bueno, acá llego Narusalvaitor para decir ¡NO, SEÑORA, SEÑOR, LA AUTORA NO SE DROGA!_

_Loner.- _(Vena prominente que amenaza con estallar)

_Mejor corto acá con esto porque… Bien, este tipo va a terminar hundiéndome más de lo que estoy._

_Muchas gracias por leer este fic, que verdaderamente es muy extraño¡pero espero que les guste!... y desde ya, agradezco los quichicientos reviews que me van a dejar (?!) ...¿no? xD haha, broma broma:)_

_See you around_

_Besos, besos, besos!_


End file.
